Billy Joel
Martin William (Billy) Joel ( The Bronx ( New York ), May 9 1949 ) is an American pianist , singer-songwriter and composer . From 1972 he produced pop music hits(started with the single Nocturne) until his retirement in 1993 . Then he went off course a tour (usually with Elton John ), in addition to writing and recording classical music. Contents verbergen * 1 Biography ** 1.1 Career ** 1.2 Copywriting ** 1.3 Private ** 1.4 Accidents and alcohol abuse * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 ** 2.4 DVDs * 3 Trivia * 4 External link edit edit From an early age Joel had strong interest in music, especially classical music . He was inspired by this include Ray Charles , Dave Brubeck , Sam Cooke , The Rolling Stones , The Beatles , Otis Redding and Ludwig van Beethoven . Joel was in his fourteenth year for the first member of a band. Far in the sixties, he was part of the band Attila and then The Hassles. He also played in piano bars under the name "Bill Martin." His first solo album, "Cold Spring Harbor" (a reference to a small village on the north shore of Long Island ( New York ), otherwise famous for the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory true discoverer of the structure of DNA, James Watson heads) came in 1971 from. Joel went on tour with Elton John ; during the tours they played each other's songs and performed duets. Joel was in 1999 incorporated into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame . In January 2007 it was announced that Joel was working on a new pop single (the first since River of Dreams 1993). In February, the actual single, titled All my life. In early 2013, Joel announced to act less and it easy to do. edit Joel was born into a Jewish family in what is known today as the day the South Bronx and grew up on Long Island ( New York ), a prosperous region outside New York City , in a town called Hicksville Levittown in the historic district. In his writings he refers frequently to locations in New York City Area. He refers for instance in the song "It's Still Rock & Roll to Me" to Miracle Mile, a shopping center on Northern Boulevard in the hamlet of Manhasset . Joel was also when writing his lyrics heavily inspired by personal experiences; perhaps the best examples of this "Piano Man," which he wrote following his experiences as a pianist at a piano bar in the seventies , and "Scenes from an Italian Restaurant" which probably is about the restaurant Christiano's or a similar restaurant in New York's Little Italy. His song "New York State of Mind", a song from the in 1976 released album Turnstiles that has since become a pop classic, also expresses his affinity with his home state. Joel is also known for his impressions of life in Lehigh County ( Pennsylvania ), which he ascribes homage to one of his most popular songs, "Allentown" in 1982 came out. The song expresses life industrial cityAllentown (Pennsylvania) in the early eighties . Joel's daughter Alexa has also been a source of inspiration; He wrote "Lullabye" for her. He combines his love for his daughter with a depiction of the plight of captains in the sea fisheries in the song "The Downeaster Alexa". "Uptown Girl" was a love song about Billy's relationship with supermodel Elle MacPherson . In the video play another top model Christie Brinkley , with it. She was Billy's second wife and is Alexa's mother. Is often erroneously asserted that "Uptown Girl" Christie Brinkley is or has been written for her. Joel always had a trusting, open attitude in both his business and personal relationships. This setting he manifested in songs like "Tell Her About It," "Honesty" and "And So It Goes". It is also found in his description of the ingredients needed for a successful relationship in "A Matter of Trust". The song "We Did not Start the Fire" lists historical events from his birth in 1949 until the end of the eighties , the first forty years of Joel's life, reflecting his fascination with culture and history. The song "Leningrad" shows Joel's appreciation for the history of the Soviet Union and his feelings about the Cold War , where he grew up. Before Joel entered the music industry he wanted to be a history teacher; later in his career he had the authority to teach in New York state. Joel has recently redesigned its interest in classical music and has been experimenting in that area. "Fantasies and Delusions", his first album with classical works, received a lukewarm response from critics but went to # 1 on the classical charts. edit Joel married his business manager Elizabeth Weber in May 1971 . The marriage ended in divorce in July 1982 . Joel then married in March 1985 with supermodel Christie Brinkley. From their marriage a daughter is born, Alexa Ray Joel (named after Ray Charles ). She was born on December 29 1985 . This marriage ended in divorce in August 1994 . On 3 October 2004, Joel married the 23-year-old Katie Lee . Lee graduated from Miami University in Oxford ( Ohio ). On their wedding day, Joel was 55 years. Joel's daughter aged 18, Alexa, was maid of honor .The ex-wife of Joel, Christie Brinkley, oversaw the ceremony and gave the couple her blessing. Lee works as a culinary journalist for PBS ( Public Broadcasting Service ) program George Hirsch: Living it Up On 17 June 2009 it was announced that this marriage (after thorough consideration) are dissolved after five years. Accidents and alcohol abuse [ edit ] Joel has had a number of car accidents in the past, including several that are caused allegedly under the influence of alcohol . In the spring of 1982 , when Joel had already begun his album The Nylon Curtain, he was involved in a motorcycle accident; A woman drove a car through a red light and hit Billy Joel on his Harley-Davidson -engine.He broke his left wrist and his hand was seriously injured. When Billy Joel tells the story, he says that the police officer at the scene of the accident his license looked at the name "William Joel" and read to the woman said, "Hey lady, you have Billy Joel hit!" When the woman learned who she was hit, she asked for his autograph . Joel offered her, with bleeding wrist, put a signature. The operation needed to apply a temporary pin, and spending a month in the hospital was the production of the album temporarily stop put to Joel sufficiently recovered. An additional obstacle for the singer was the collapse of his marriage to Weber, an event that is mainly attributed to the stress caused by Webers management of the career of her husband. By the end of 1982 the couple split up. When she left, she took the half of the possessions of the singer. Under such personal circumstances appeared to make music for the album difficult: "You're always in the desert in search of the oasis and all you have with you there is the piano, the great black beast with 88 teeth 50,000 parcels. cigarettes later, you begin to understand it. " In 2003 , Joel was driving with his brand new Mercedes-Benz Coupe into a tree. In 2004 he drove his Citroen from 1967 the home of a 90-year-old woman inside. Joel was in March 2005 entered into the Betty Ford Center for treatment of alcohol abuse because of "a temporary grave, the stomach-related need," said his media adviser. He left the organization in April 2005 . A friend of Joel Joel indicated that all types of alcohol had completely renounced. Joel had already been treated for alcohol abuse in 2002 , when he spent two weeks at Silver Hill Hospital in Connecticut stayed. edit edit Edit Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] edit * Prelude angry young man of the album Turnstiles was used for years as a leader for the NCRV -radio programme Here and Now . * His daughter Alexa Ray Joel has a career in the music industry. She does not have as much success as her father and is a bit in his shadow. * Joel once remarked that he talent shows like American Idol the wrong way takes to be famous. That, to him not only to sing, you should write something or play an instrument. According to him, are you just a star. * Billy Joel performed in 2008 a number of times with Paul McCartney at Shea Stadium (Stadium in New York where the Beatles performed in 1965 ) just before it was demolished. This performance can be seen on Joel's CD / DVD Live At Shea Stadium and in the documentary The Last Play at Shea. A year later, in 2009 , he joined again with McCartney at Citi Field , on the spot where once stood Shea Stadium. This performance can be seen on Paul McCartney's DVD Good Evening New York City . Category:American composer Category:American pianist Category:American singer-songwriter Category:20th-century composer Category:21st-century composer Category:Pop pianist Category:Pop Singer Category:Rock singer